


Luna

by darkroxas92



Series: Writober 2020 [16]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92
Summary: Una vecchia storia, passata di persona in persona. Eppure Asami non può non esserne affascinata.(Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter)
Series: Writober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948786
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Luna

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it”  
> Prompt: Luna  
> Numero parole: 189

La bambina alzò lo sguardo, ritrovandosi a fissare la Luna piena.  
Suo padre gli aveva raccontato una vecchia storia seconda la quale la Luna altri non fosse che una ragazza, che si era sacrificata per il bene del suo popolo.  
Gli piaceva quella storia.  
Quella ragazza doveva essere stata davvero coraggiosa per accettare un simile fato.  
Non capiva perché per i dominatori dell’acqua la Luna fosse così importante, ma molti suoi amici lo avevano ribadito.  
Tuttavia era quei che la storia si separava. Suo padre concludeva il racconto con una nota su come i dominatori non avessero esitato a sacrificare qualcosa per loro.  
I dominatori dell’acqua che conoscevano quella storia invece riferivano che era stato quel sacrificio ad aiutare loro e l’Avatar.  
Aveva sentito dire che Lord Sokka stesso aveva raccontato più volte quella storia.  
Alcune voci affermavano che avesse assistito di persona a quelli eventi, e che avesse conosciuto personalmente quella ragazza.  
Asami continuò a fissare la Luna.  
Chissà, forse un giorno avrebbe avuto modo di scoprire la verità.  
Ma fino ad allora, si sarebbe limitata a osservare il satellite, chiedendosi come fosse osservare la Terra da lassù.


End file.
